the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikukara Suzuki
'Approval:' 10/22/13 13 feats Naffips v2.3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Rikukara is a very patient and happy man. People who know him very well call him Riku. He usually wears a pair of glasses, fireproof black pants with a red belt and he has a fireproof blood red shirt and a grey vest and sometimes wears a gasmask he also has black face paint and blonde hair. Riku owns a Music store in Konoha. 'Stats' (Total:92) ' '''Strength: 10 ' '''Speed: 13 Intelligence: 12 ' '''Chakra Levels: 18 ' 'Chakra Control:13 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 130 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Girisha Kaji Kekkai Genkai ' 'Chunin: Water Release ' '''Jonin: Light Release S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 # Fire enhanced chakra conducting sword - Special fire-enhanced sword that has the power to burn flamable materials and infilicts burns on impact. (10 cp to activate and 5 to maintain) # Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique - The user is able to create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it comes in contact with fire or spark, the gas ignites into a largefireball. (10 CP cost) # Girisha Kaji - Greek Fire - A chemical in all Suzuki's sweat gland can be secreted anywhere on their bodies and with a little friction such as rubbing your hands together for a few seconds can get the chemical to catch on fire. Like Greek fire it can burn everywhere but as a chemical fire and needing more oxygen to burn than normal fire, it is more suseptible to being smothered. It can be used to augment other jutsu but costs more chakra. . (5 CP for augmenting or fueling a fire) # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction. (10 CP) # Fire Geyser - The Technique draws Fire from the bottom of the earth and the user can have it come up from any point in the ground including under the enemies feet, then there will be a hole in the earth the size of the geyser (20 CP) # Hiken:- Riku launches a powerful column of concentrated fire at the opponent. It is strong enough to plow through walls incinerate foes. Cost: 20 CP. # Water Release: Bubbles Technique- After blowing dozens of bubbles, the user manipulates them to surround the enemy in all directions. Only the slightest amount of physical contact with an opponent is required to make these bubbles burst, resulting in a small but powerful explosion when they do. The user can then make the entirety detonate simultaneously with a snap of their fingers. 10 CP # Floating Bubble Technique- Riku creates a single, particularly large bubble with his bubble-blower and quickly jumps inside. Under his command, the bubble will take him wherever he wishes. It's seemingly very capable of both travelling very long distances and floating rather high into the air with no apparent risk of popping.(10 cp, 5 upkeep) # Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique - This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. (20 cp) # Light Release: Protective Sphere: A shining dome sphere(in the air, dome on ground) surrounds the user, this ability will follow the user, it will protect against mid level abilities, and greatly reduce the damage of strong ones, basic taijutsu skills do not affect the dome, and will do no damage. (20 cp to activate and 10 cp to maintain) # +7 stats # Imploding bubble Technique: The user blows a giant bubble that is very hard to pop and then moves it over the enemy. The giant bubble surrounds an enemy and traps them inside. The giant bubble implodes itself and the enemy. If the enemy manages to pop the bubble it still makes a massive explosion. (40 CP) # Light Release: Shining Gun: The user makes their hand into a pistol shape and focuses chakra into their index finger. Then they release all the chakra combined with light release. A beam of light shoots out of their finger almost instantly in the shape of a beam. The beam can cut through mundane objects. The beam's reach is about half a km. The beam is slightly blue and yellow. The supercharged version of this jutsu shoots out in a cone shape with yellow swirling around the cone and doesn't shoot as far as the normal version. (20 CP) Equipment *'1 - Chakra conducting sword - 6' *'1 - Bubble blower- 3' *1 -''' Light Armor - 3''' *'1 - Crossbow with 3 uses 3/3' Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 48000 * Ryo left: 48000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 89' *Week 10/12 *'Banked: 9' *'Reset Day: '''Friday '''S-Rank: 0 ' A-Rank: 4 ' 'Ant_and_spider_war (3 qp, 4000 ryo) Cliffside_Battle (3qp, 6000 ryo) Save_Zinto (3 qp, 4000) S-rank_Rank_Up:_Kill_the_snake! '(already capped 0qp, 4000ryo)' B-Rank: 18 Surviving_Clone (4qp, 2000) Mysterious_Cave (3qp, 2000 ryo) Search_For_Strength (4qp, 2000 ryo) A_mercenary_Nah,_a_noob. (already capped 0qp, 2000ryo) Burnt_like_a_burger (already capped 0qp, 2000ryo) Save_the_Little_Ones! (already capped 0qp, 2000ryo) Bandits?_BANDITS! (4qp, 2000 ryo) Destroy_the_Shrine (4qp, 2000 ryo) Killing_da_Cannibals (3qp, 2000 ryo) Reunion_for_Nen (4qp,2000 ryo) The_Troubled_Village (3qp, 2000 ryo) The_Corrupted '(4 qp, 2000 ryo) The_Mist (4qp,2000 ryo) Saving_the_Chiefs_Daughter (3qp,2000 ryo) 'Another_One_Bites_The_Dust (3qp,2000 ryo) The_Sake_and_the_Beast (4 qp, 2000 ryo) Defending against the Attackers (2QP,1000 Ryo) Fight The Hermit (3qp,1500) C-Rank: 5 The_Sword_of_Zetsu (4qp, 1000 ryo) The_Lava_Monster (4qp,1000 ryo) Poopy Giants (3qp,1000 ryo) The Warehouse Prisoner (3 QP, 2000 Ryo) The Knights Gem (3 QP, 1000 Ryo) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 ' 'The_Defeat_of_the_Crimson_Lotus (5qp, 3000 ryo) Other: 7 so_that_is_what_it_feels_like_ow_anyone (2 qp, 500 ryo) Funds for a village (1 QP, 500 Ryo) Free training (1QP) Shinji the Builder (1QP) Resort_Town (1qp,500 ryo) training_for_chuunin_exams (1qp,500 ryo) at_the_training_field_konoha_nin_only/ (1qp, 500 ryo) 'History and Story' Rikukara was a member of the the suzuki clan. He was a fairly average ninja but his father never had any hope for him to become a great ninja. One day while training to use his Girisha Kaji he''' '''mastered it. His father was so proud of him. At the age of 11 Rikukara was put through the rite of passage of the suzuki clan. After he was done with the passage he was fairly.. normal. But three days later in the middle of the night he went insane and murdered his father and mother. The clan was terribly ashamed of him they kicked him out of the clan instead of executing him because he was only 11 years old. Now he has seen the error of his ways as he travels the world trying to find a village that might accept him into their ninja forces. He can now control his insanity but sometimes when he is furious it can start to escape a little. Relationships Toiyarochi Senju - Friend first met on mission to kill escaped prisoner Kenji Ichiyama - Housemate Riku is friends with him but isn't very fond of his cousin Category:Character